This invention relates generally to procedural navigation displays and more particularly, to methods and systems for supplying dynamically depicted procedure information to navigation information displays.
With regard to providing flight navigation information, a traditional paper-based flight bag may include, in paper form, such aids as enroute charts, departure procedures, engine out procedures, standard instrument departure procedures (SIDS), standard terminal arrival routes (STARS), approach plates, taxi diagrams, extended twin engine operations (ETOPS) and oceanic navigational logs, and planning charts. The flight bag also generally includes operations manuals, flight manuals, MEL/CDL, fault reporting manuals, performance data, checklists, and operations specifications. Electronic Flight Bags (EFBs) are known. With such EFBs, however, paper charts cannot be replicated on electronic displays without heavy panning and scaling. Also, symbols may overlap each other if they are too close together on a screen and text leader-arrows may collide during rotation of the screen.
The initial focus of EFB applications was to facilitate adoption of electronic formats over paper charts by minimizing the differences between paper and electronic formats. Changes and capabilities between paper and electronic formats are minimized to facilitate industry adoption and certification with a minimum amount of training.
This invention goes beyond the initial type of EFB applications in that it provides extended capabilities beyond what typical “fixed format” applications can provide.
While electronic display of two dimensional maps has been common for web-based applications or car navigation systems, the types of data and innovations for aviation are very different in function and format due to several factors. Aviation and underwater applications require more than two-dimensional navigation concepts. Procedures for aviation and underwater applications may be described using four-dimensional concepts where descriptions of timing, such as time of arrival, are included with descriptions of position, such as latitude, longitude, and altitude (depth). Terrain variations and obstacles, such as radio towers, are important factors to safe navigation and not merely points of interest or landmarks. Likewise, Navigation Aids (NavAids) exist at fixed points in space without reference to any physical location or geographical feature. Use and depiction of prescribed procedures as well as their naming is critical to communication between the pilot, air traffic controller, flight dispatcher and other aircraft in the area.